With the recent development of digital technology, mobile electronic devices capable of processing communication and personal information, for example, mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and so on, have been variously released. Such a conventional electronic device includes a microphone relating to audio data collection.
The conventional electronic device includes one microphone disposed thereat. Accordingly, data collected through one microphone may be general information or information containing noise a lot. Accordingly, the conventional electronic device has limitations in obtaining the accurate voice recognition for collected audio data.